Origin of Magic
by darkheart1230
Summary: Eine neue Zeit bricht an, der krieg steht kurz bevor und dann ist da noch die Anders Welt mit der Harry doch noch irgendetwas zutun hat...wollt ihr mehr wissen einfach lesen SLASH
1. Anfang

**Hallo erstmal **

**Das hier ist meine erste Story auf und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch hofft ganz doll darauf**

**Ich habe bereits auf Fanfiktion.de meine Story „Einige Überraschungen" hochgestellt, vielleicht kennt mich ja von dort jemand )**

**Das hier ist mein neues Werk, das im Eifer des Gefecht entstanden ist gg wehe wenn ihr jetzt was Versautes denkt lol**

**Wie ihr sicher schon mitbekommen habt, ist der Herbst endlich da! juhu**

**Ich liebe diese Jahreszeit und kriege dann immer ganz viele Ideen...besonders im Mystisch/ Fantasy Bereich lol**

**Also wundert euch nicht g Es wird später sehr Herr der Ringe mäßig also in Sachen Fantasy....**

**So ich will euch hier ja nicht die Backen Vollabern und hoffe euch gefällt es...**

**_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören der ehrenswerte J. K. Rowling, außer die, die ich mir zusätzlich ausdenke, für die nehme ich natürlich die Verantwortung Ich verdiene hier mit keineswegs Geld!!!!_**

**_Warning: Slash ( Homosexualität), Lemon...._**

**_Parings: H/D, B/S, H/R, und noch andere..._**

**Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen heißen Tee hinstellt und eine Schale mit Spekulatius**

1. Anfang

„Und was ist dann passiert?".

„Dann...dann war es still".

Zwei Personen saßen an dem großen, vom Mond schimmernden See und unterhielten sich.

Es war leicht kühl, doch ihnen machte es nichts aus.

„Es war still?"der schwarzhaarige Junge runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ja, es war absolut still, wir wussten nicht was wir machen sollten, geschweige denn fühlen, die Zeit war wie weggeblasen, man hörte nur die riesige alte Uhr ticken und sonst war da nichts, nur die eisige Kälte die sich mit einem mal um unsere Herzen geschlossen hatte"antwortete die andere Stimme flüsternd und man hörte heraus das sie zittrig klang.

„Ja das kenn ich".

Blaise Zabini, saß mit Harry Potter an dem großen See Hogwarts und sie unterhielten sich.

Es war kaum zu fassen, dass die beiden jungen Männer, die eigentlich hätten Feinde seien sollen, unter einem Baum saßen und seelenruhig nebeneinander von ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Vergangenheit erzählten. Doch zuviel war in der letzten Zeit passiert, zuviel würde noch geschehen.

„Vielleicht kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen, aber wir haben diese Menschen einfach geliebt, sie waren da, wenn wir sie brauchten, sie haben uns wenigstens einen kleinen, schönen Teil dieser Welt gezeigt und dann waren sie tot".

„Doch das verstehe ich sehr gut"antwortete Harry und strich über ein paar Grasspitzen.

„Leider, muss man da sagen"setzte er noch hinzu.

„Ja, ich denke es wäre vieles anders gelaufen, wenn sie noch da wären"sagte Blaise und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die glitzernde Oberfläche des Sees.

„Es wäre alles anders, wenn gewisse Leute noch Leben würden" flüsterte Harry und dachte sofort an Sirius, seinen Paten und an seine Eltern.

„Blaise?"

„Ja?".

„Glaubst du, wir werden diesen Krieg überstehen?"fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme und nahm alles verschwommen war. So oft stellte er sich diese Frage.

„Na klar werden wir das"antwortete Blaise und lächelte aufmunternd. „Wir müssen nur warten, bis Draco zurückkehrt".

Harry nickte.

„Bis Draco zurückkehrt"flüsterte Harry so leise, dass Blaise es nicht hörte.

„Weißt du genaueres?"fragte der Griffindore und sah seinen gegenüber an.

„Nein, leider nicht"antwortete dieser.

Draco Lucius Malfoy war mit dem Tränkemeister Hogwarts, auf eine Reise nach Österreich, um dort besondere Kristalle zu sammeln, die die Schüler brauchten um ihre Kräfte zu darin zu speichern.

Es war die erste Woche der Herbstferien und kaum welche waren da, die meisten verschlossen sich vor dem nachstehenden Krieg und die Folgen.

Doch einige Wenige hatten in kauf genommen sich ausbilden zulassen, ihre waren Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln und sich bereit zu machen.

Der Krieg würde schrecklich werden, doch eines fürchtete Harry mehr, mehr noch als Voldemort, die Anders Welt.

Die Welt mit ihren Feen und Dämonen, die allesamt nicht interessierte was Voldemort plante.

Und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl das er mit dieser Welt mehr zutun hatte als ihm Lieb war....

_Flashback: _

_Es war still im Ligusterweg. Harry ging langsam durch die Straßen und Gassen, um die kühle, erfrischende Abendluft einzuatmen, die, die seinen Kopf immer so schön frei machte._

_Der Himmel war wolkenlos und übersät mit Abermillionen von Sternen, die an der tiefblauen, fast schwarzen Wolkendecke hingen._

_In der ferne leuchte der runde Mond in seiner vollen Pracht._

_Harry hörte in der ferne einen Hund bellen und eine Tür fiel ins Schloss, er liebte diese Ruhe, auch wenn es dunkel war, er fürchtete sich nicht._

_Plötzlich kam ein starker Windstoß auf, so dass Harry abrupt stehen blieb._

_Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht._

_Ein lachen ertönte und Harry nahm einen Umriss von einem Menschlichen Körper auf einem nahe liegenden Dach wahr._

_Der Besitzer, des sehr männlich klingenden Lachens und wahre Gestallt des Schemens auf dem Dach, sprang elegant von dem Haus und landete vor Harry im grellen Licht der Laterne._

_Harry stockte der Atem, das waren mindestens 9 Meter gewesen, doch der Mann war elegant aufgekommen._

_Dieser sah sehr mystisch aus, so fand Harry._

_Er hatte Silberne Harre die mit einer Igelfrisur offenbar hochgestylt waren und einen grauen Mantel, unter dem, eine ebenfalls graue Hose hervorguckte._

_Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten und sah Elfenbeinfarbig aus._

„_Was ist los Harry?"fragte er und lachte erneut._

„_Wer bist du?"fragte der angesprochene perplex, aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er seine Augen nicht von der Gestallt vor sich abwenden._

„_Das spielt keine Rolle, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren"_

_antwortete der Mann und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung, mit seinen schlangen Fingern._

„_Sei auf der Hut Harry, es wird bald passieren, sehr bald und du wirst sehen, dass Voldemort nicht der wahre dunkele Herrscher ist, so wie du es annimmst, du wirst schon bald sehen, dass du viel mehr mit alle dem zutun hast, Kind der Flammen"brachte der Mann in einem geheimnisvollem Ton hervor und sah Harry mit seinen silber-blauen Augen wie gebannt an._

„_Wa...s, Kind der Flammen?"stotterte Harry und runzelte die Stirn._

_Wider Lachte der Mann._

„_Oh man, hab noch Geduld"._

_Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand mit einem aufkommenden Windstoß..._

_Flashback Ende_

Seit dem hatte Harry nichts mehr von diesem Mann gehört, es war auch nichts weiter geschehen, doch irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn.

Er hatte niemanden etwas von dieser Sache erzählt, hatte sogar schon mal daran gedacht, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Aber egal was er damit zutun hatte, er wusste, es war größer als alles zuvor...

**Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen, ein kleines Rewiew wäre nicht schlecht**

**ich weiß in diesem Kapitel wird noch nicht soviel erklärt, **

**Falls ihr euch fragt, über wen Blaise am Anfang redet, das werdet ihr später noch erfahren Boahr bin ich gemein, hehehe**

**Und mit der Anders Welt meine ich Dämonen und Übernatürliche Wesen (die ja auch bei Harry Potter vorkommen sich ihrer Logik auch nicht mehr ganz klar ist)**

**aber ihr werdet schon sehen wie ich das alles meine...**

**bis bald**

**eure darkheart!! kiss**


	2. Prinzessin der Gaben

**Soooo...hier ist das 2. Kapitel sorry das das so lange gedauert hat ich bin nämlich krank ( aber hier ist es! gerade frisch abgetippt ´ggg´**

**also es geht ziemlich zäh vorrann muss ich zugeben es kommen mehr fragen auf als antwortetn beantwortete werden...ist aber anbsicht lol**

**ich versprech es wird noch besser ;-)**

**rewiew antworten sind unten nach dem pitel **

**aber soooo hier ist es tadaaaaaaaaa: **

**viel spaß beim lesen lebkuchen hinstell**

**2. Prinzessin der Gaben**

„Alle Schüler werden gebeten, sich umgehend in der großen Halle zu versammeln!!!". diese Aufforderung hallte seit ca. 5 min.

durch das große Schloss Hogwarts und kroch in jede noch so unentdeckte Ritze.

Harry stürmte schwer atmend die Treppe hinunter.

So etwas musste auch immer passieren wenn er gerade dabei war zu duschen.

Keuchend erreichte er den Eingang der großen Halle und sah, dass alle Schüler, die über die Ferien geblieben waren bereits versammelt waren.

Die Lehrer waren ebenfalls alle Anwesend.

Die ruhige Stimme Dumbeldores erklang:"Da jetzt endlich alle beisammen sind, kann ich ihnen ihre neue Lehrerin vorstellen".

Mit diesen Worten ging er ein paar Schritte zu Seite.

Zum Vorschein kam eine junge Frau,

die man so Mitte 21 schätzen konnte.

Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare, die bis zu ihren Schulterblättern reichten.

Ihr Gesicht war sehr hübsch, die großen blauen Augen passten perfekt auf das seidig aussehende Haar.

Ein ernster doch irgendwie sanfter Ausdruck kennzeichnete ihr Gesicht, sie hatte etwas Mystisches an sich, man spürte die geheimnisvolle Aura die sie umgab.

„Sie heißt ´Shannen Prinzess und wird sie alle im aufbessern ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten unterrichten,

so wie im Nahkampf"erklärte der Professor kurz.

Als Blaise die fremde erblickte, spürte er einen schmerzenden Stich in seinem Herzen, als würde im jemand den Atem abschnüren.

Die Professorin sah genau so aus wie SIE.

Mit ihrem schwarzen Haar...

Der Slytherin wurde je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Stimme von Shannen ertönte.

„Das was Professor Dumbeldore sagt ist richtig, ich hoffe euch macht der Unterricht Spaß, ihr solltet den Ernst der Lage jedoch nicht unterschätzen"sprach sie mit ernster Stimme,

lächelte aber dann, so dass sich ihr Gesicht erhellte und sie so unglaublich freundlich aussah.

„Und Neville..."setzte sie hinzu: „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, in dir steckt mehr Magie als du denkst, das schaffst du schon".

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Griffindore, der ein wenig schockiert aussah und nun rot anlief.

„Woher wussten sie was ich denke?"fragte er und fummelte nervös an seinem Umhang.

Auf Shannen´s Gesicht erschien ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Ich konnte deine Gedanken lesen"antwortete sie. „Und es gibt hier einige die das ebenfalls können, wenn sie es nur trainieren".

Alle sahen sich erstaunt an.

Dumbeldore schmunzelte und fuhr sich durch den Bart.

„die erste Stunde findet morgen um 19.00 Uhr statt"erklang plötzlich Mc. Gonagall Stimme „alle haben sich hier zusammen zu finden" erklärte sie mit schneidender Stimme, die keinen Widerstand duldete.

Alle Schüler nickten zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatten.

„Ich bitte sie, sich jetzt in ihre Schlafsäle zu begeben, es ist schon spät".

Als die Griffindores, die Treppe hinauf stiegen, ergriff Dean das Wort: „Sagt mal findet ihr es nicht komisch, das eine Frau uns im Nahkampf unterrichtet?".

„Finde ich nicht"antworteten Hermine und

Strich sich ihre, nun schon bis zu den Hüften reichenden lockig, braunen Haare hinters Ohr.

In dem Braun, waren einige blonde Strähnen zu erkennen.

„War ja klar, dass du so denkst, ihr Frauen haltet eh immer alle zusammen" nörgelte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

„Na und? Ist doch wahr, außerdem gibt es viele Frauen, die sehr geschickt im Nahkampf sind, sie hat eine sehr Mystisches Auftreten, vielleicht ist sie gar kein Mensch"antwortete Hermine und überlegte.

„Was meinst du Seamus?"fragte sie plötzlich, sodass sich alle Augen auf den Iren richteten.

Diese schien das nicht zu bemerken, er starrte nur gedankenverloren vor sich hin, ein dickes Buch fest umschlungen und ging nichts merkend die Treppe empor.

„Seamus! Hallo?".

Der angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedankengängen auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Was ist?"fragte er und sah seine Klassenkameraden erschrocken an.

Alle fingen an zu lachen und auch Seamus grinste verlegen.

„Wir haben und gerade gefragt, ob du es komisch findest das eine Frau Nahkampf unterrichtet"wiederholte Hermine.

„Nein natürlich nicht"antwortete der Ire prompt. „Sie kann das sicher besser, als wir alle zusammen"setzte er noch hinzu.

„Dean! Du hast das sicher gefragt oder?".

„Ähm, ja"antwortete der dunkelhäutige Griffindore und lächelte verlegen.

Seamus seufzte und wand seine Augen von seinem besten Freund, um wider seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Harry beobachtete den Iren nachdenklich.

Dieser war schon seit Tagen abwesend und holte sich immer mehr Bücher aus der Bibliothek, die sehr alt und zerfallen aussahen.

Manchmal fragte Harry sich, ob ein paar von ihnen nicht aus dem verbotenem Abteil stammten.

Sie kamen an dem Portrait der fetten Dame an, die mit ihrer neuen Freundin „Merry die zottelige"Tee trank.

„Hallo, könnten sie uns bitte reinlassen?"fing Hermine an, doch die fette Dame redete fröhlich drauf weiter, ohne die Ankömmlinge zu beachten.

Plötzlich wand Merry ihre Augen auf die Griffindores und ihr blick fiel auf Seamus.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Ah Seamus mein Freund, wie geht's dir?"fragte sie freundlich.

Der Angesprochene hob verwundert den Kopf.

„Oh hallo Merry mir geht's gut und selbst?".

„Man kann nicht klagen"sagte die alte Hexe.

„Die Stimme der fetten Dame erklang: „Passwort?". „Drachenauge" antwortete Harry.

Das Passwort gefiel ihm wirklich gut.

„Auf Widersehen"flötete die Zottelige und winkte noch bevor das Bild zur Seite schwang.

Als sie eingetreten waren fragte Harry den Iren verwundert: „Woher kennst du die Hexe denn?".

Seamus lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich hab sie mal zufällig getroffen"antwortete er und ging langsam die Treppe zu dem Jungenschlafsaal empor.

Harry starrte ihm noch ein wenig nach, wohl wissend, dass das was der Ire geantwortet hatte, nicht die Wahrheit war.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm...

Als die Jungen später in ihren Betten lagen fing Dean plötzlich an in die Stille

zu sprechen.

„Was glaubt ihr habt ihr für Fähigkeiten?".

Harry, der gerade aus dem Zustand des ´In die Träume wandern´ aufschreckte schlug die, Augen auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich würde gerne Gefühle sehen, von anderen Menschen oder so"flüsterte Neville, der noch hellwach zu sein schien.

„Ich würde gern Gedankenlesen können"erklang Rons Stimme.

„Und ich die Zeit anhalten"kam es erneut von Dean.

„Und du Harry?". „Weiß nicht genau, man wird sehen was kommt" antwortete der schwarzhaarige schläfrig.

„Seamus was ist mit dir?". Keine Antwort.

„Seamus?". „Wahrscheinlich schläft er schon"gähnte Harry und machte sein Kissen zurecht.

„Ja bestimmt"antwortete Dean.

Als die andern einschliefen, wusste niemand, dass der Ire mit offenen Augen im Bett lag...

**rewiews auf die rewiews lol:**

**Torina: Danke für dein Rewiew, schön das es dir gefällt **

**Hier hast du das zweite Kapitel, bin froh dich als Fan zu haben kiss**

**Minnilein: Also in dem Pitel wird auch nicht viel mehr erklärt lol es kommen mehr fragen auf als antworten, wie schon oben erwähnt, aber keine angst es gibt noch antworten ;-) Das mach ich extra das ihr weiter ließt lol Mit dem S meine ich Seamus und nicht Snape, sry das ich das F nicht mitgeschrieben hab tut mir wirklich leid hoffe du ließt aber trozdem weiter kiss**

**Schnegge: Ha meine Schulfreundin lol Nix da du kriegst von der Story nichts zu lesen....und nein, auch wenn chemie langweilig ist auch da nicht!!! gggg**

**Thx für das Rewiew hab dich lieb kiss**

**Hab euch alle lieb hoffe auf neue Rewiews**

**eure darkheart**

****


	3. Erste Stunde bei Professor Prinzess

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa es ist voll bracht ein neues kapitel mir ist zuerst gar nichts eingefallen aber jetzt ist es da....am ende ein wenig schnulzig aber...........ich verrate nicht grins**

**ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr habt spaß...jo viel spaß (lol)**

**ps: ist das chap nicht lang geworden ?? staune selbst darüber.....**

3.Erste Stunde bei Professor Prinzess

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es noch dunkel draußen, er bemerkte schnell das er, nach mehreren Versuchen des wider Einschlafens, lieber aufstehen sollte, denn der Schlaf wollte nicht mehr so recht von ihm besitz ergreifen.

Leise schlüpfte er aus seinem Bett und suchte, in der, immer noch bestehende Dunkelheit,

seine Sachen zusammen. Im Bett nebenan hörte er das laute Schnarchen von Ron, der wahrscheinlich noch im Tiefschlaf lag.

Harry wusste, er sollte Ron jetzt lieber noch nicht wecken, denn dieser war unausstehlich, wenn man ihn so früh morgens weckte.

Auf Zehenspitzen öffnete er die Tür, die ein wenig quietschte und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Der Kamin entflammte sofort als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Sein Blick fiel auf die große Standuhr, die die Uhrzeit 06.30 anzeigte.

Ein seufzen entkam ihm, seit ER weg war, konnte er wirklich nicht mehr gut schlafen.

Ihn plackten schreckliche Alpträume, die ihn jedes Mal schweißnass aus die Kissen fahren ließen.

Doch irgendwie, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, obwohl er wusste, dass er, in den Nächten wenn er in seinem Bett saß und Tränen über seine Wangen rannen, nicht so dachte.

Und was sollte er nun tun? Unentschlossen stand er mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegte hin und her was man zu so früher Stunde machen könnte.

Vielleicht ist Hagrid schon wach´ überlegte er, immerhin war dieser Wildhüter, musste er nicht früh aufstehen?

Harry beschloss wenigstens mal nachzuschauen und schritt langsam zum Ausgang.

„Wer da?"fragte die Fette Dame noch sehr verschlafen als das Bild wider zurückklappte.

„Ah Mr. Potter so früh schon wach?"fragte sie und beäugte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ja ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen"antwortete der schwarzhaarige.

Mit diesen Worten ging er die Treppen hinunter und durch dem großen Portal nach draußen.

Es war eine herrliche Luft hier, sie war klar und erfrischend.

Er atmete tief durch und genoss die noch bestehende Kälte, die auf seiner Haut prickelte.

Sein Blick glitt über die Landschaft die er zu Gesicht bekam, auf den großen Wiesenflächen schimmerte frischer Tau, der durch das Herbstlicht schön glänzte.

Der Himmel war mit einem klaren Blau überzogen und am Horizont, soweit Harry es erkennen konnte, ging gerade die Sonne auf, wodurch sich das dunkele Nachtblau in einem helles Babyblau wandelte und sich noch ein wenig Gelb darunter mischte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, solange so etwas Schönes bestand gab es Hoffnung, das wusste er.

Langsam machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf zu der Hütte des Wildhüters, aus dessen Schornstein konnte man schon Rauch erkennen.

´Ich wusste doch, dass er wach ist´ lächelte Harry in sich hinein und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

An der Hütte angelangt, klopfte er dreimal und vernahm auch sofort das laute Bellen von Fang.

Ein paar Sekunden später, hörte er schwere Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich.

Hagrid stand in der Tür, schon angezogen.

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen sofort erfreut auf, als er Harry erblickte und ein großes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Moin Harry, was treibt dich denn zu so früher Morgenstunde nach Draußen?"fragte er belustigt und ging zu Seite, um Harry aufzufordern hineinzukommen.

„hallo Hagrid, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und wollte dich mal wider besuchen"antwortete der Griffindore und ging hinein um sich in einen großen Sessel zu setzen und seine Jacke auszuziehen.

„Möchtest du Tee?"fragte der Halbriese und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ja das wäre Nett, wie geht es dir?"fragte Harry und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach den Umständen entsprechend und dir?"antwortete der Angesprochene und setzte Wasser auf.

„Na ja geht so"überlegte der schwarzhaarige.

„Na dann geht es uns ja ähnlich"lachte Hagrid. „Du vermisst Draco nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. „Der kommt bald wider glaub mir"versuchte der Halbriese Harry aufzumuntern.

„Er meldet sich nicht"bemerkte Harry trocken.

„vielleicht ist er zu beschäftigt"antwortete Hagrid und stellte zwei Tassen mit Wasser und Teebeuteln auf dem Tisch.

Harry nickte darauf hin nur, er hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden.

„Ihr habt jetzt die neue Lehrerin kennen gelernt oder? Miss Prinzess" wechselte Hagrid das Thema als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen.

„ja haben wir, heute ist die erste Unterrichtsstunde"antwortete der schwarzhaarige.

„Mhm eine sehr nette Frau"murmelte Hagrid „Ihr könnt viel von ihr lernen".

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete sich Harry von Hagrid und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Leider war es immer noch nicht viel später, erst 7. 15 Uhr.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte er an der Bücherei vorbei und merkte plötzlich, dass Seamus und Blaise zusammen an einem der runden Tische saßen.

Einige Momente überlegte der schwarzhaarige, ob er ihre Zweisamkeit zerstören sollten, denn die beiden schienen sich gerade blendend zu amüsieren, doch als Blaise ihn entdeckte und zu sich winkte, lächelte Harry und ging zu seinen zwei Freunden.

„Morgen Harry"grüßte Seamus.

„Na ihr beiden wie geht's?"antwortete der schwarzhaarige.

„Gut" antworteten Blaise und Seamus gleichzeitig und kicherten daraufhin wider.

„Wo warst du denn gerade?"fragte der Slytherin plötzlich neugierig. „Bei Hagrid und was macht ihr hier? So Früh mein ich"fragte Harry.

„Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen, wir konnten beide nicht mehr schlafen"antwortete Seamus und grinste.

„Ich auch nicht"sagte Harry.

„Harry das muss ich dir erzählen, Blaise und ich haben gerade Flitwick gesehen... in Boxershorts"redete der Ire und Blaise und er fingen erneut an zulachen.

Harry grinste daraufhin nur belustigt und beobachtete die beiden.

Sie sahen so harmonisch aus, jeder konnte von über 3 Kilometer Entfernung erkennen, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfanden, wenn sie zusammen waren konnte sie keiner mehr stoppen und manchmal, da konnte Harry drauf schwören, da gab es so Blicke...

„Sollen wir Frühstücken gehen?"fragte Blaise auf einmal, worauf Harry nickte und Seamus Magen knurrte.

„ja wäre wohl besser"antwortete der Ire und grinste breit.

Zu dritt gingen sie Richtung große Halle, doch kurz vor dem Eingang kamen ihnen Theodor Nott und ein paar andere Slytherins entgegen und stellten sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Na na na wen haben wir denn da? Potthead, Kobold und unsern kleinen Verräter"schnalzte Nott und verschränkte mit einem bösen Grinsen die Arme vor der Brust.

„Verpiss dich Nott"antwortete Harry und versuchte an den Slytherin vorbei zu kommen, wurde aber von einem seiner Kumpane aufgehalten.

„Och Potti, ich bin enttäuscht"an dieser stelle schüttelte Nott mit den Kopf „ich dachte du hättest mehr Anstand deinen Feinden gegenüber, keine Beleidigungen? Schade, bei Malfoy hat es die ersten fünf Jahre auch geklappt...ach ja ich vergaß, bevor du angefangen hast mit ihm zu vögeln". Die anderen Slytherins lachten laut auf und Nott grinste hinterlistig.

„Krieg ich diesen Komfort auch, oder bist du dir zu edel um mir einen zu blasen?"Nott lachte hohl.

Harry bebte. Wie konnte diese kleine Ratte von einem Todesser es nur wagen...

„Hast du es seit neustem so nötig Nott?"erklang plötzlich Blaise Stimme und Harry war wirklich dankbar dafür, wenn Nott nur noch ein böses Wort sagte dann würde er ihn so weich prügeln das...

„Nein Zabini eigentlich nicht...Aber da unsere Harry seit neustem von seinem Sextoy verlassen wurde..."weiter kam der dunkelhaarige Slytherin nicht denn eine Faust traf ihm mitten ins Gesicht so dass er nach hinten taumelte.

„Du kleines Arsch, wie kannst du es wagen?"schrie Harry ihm entgegen.

Nott lächelte und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das aus seiner Nase rann.

„Tja tut mir Leid Potter, ich dachte du wüsstest dass du ne kleine Bitch bist"lachte Nott und wurde im nächsten Moment zu Boden geworfen.

Harry wollte ihm wehtun, nicht nur verprügeln, nein so RICHTIG wehtun.

Er holte aus und schlug mit voller Kraft in Nott´s Magen. „Das geht zu weit du kleiner Speichellecker"schrie Harry ihm entgegen und schlug erneut auf den Slytherin ein.

„Mr. Potter!!!".

Eine Hand packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn von Nott auf die Beine.

Es war Professor Prinzess.

Harry staunte über die Kraft die sie hatte.

„Was gedenken sie da zutun?"fragte sie und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Er hat mich beleidigt"konterte Harry und jauchzte innerlich weil es sich schrecklich kindlich anhörte, wie eine Petze.

Die junge Frau musterte ihn einige Sekunden, indem sie ihm in die Augen sah und wand sich dann zu den Slytherins.

Nott stützte sich an einen seiner Freunde und blutete aus Mund und Nase, mit schmerzvollem Ausdruck hielt er sich dem Magen.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin"sagte die schwarzhaarige Frau und ihre Augen glänzten dunkel.

„Aber ich hab nichts getan"log Nott gekonnt und jammerte „der Irre ist einfach auf mich losgegangen".

Harry machte den Mund auf um zu protestieren wurde aber von Professor Prinzess davon angehalten.

„Ach ja? Und jemand als Bitch zu bezeichnen und sexuelle Belästigung ist also nichts?"flüsterte die Lehrerin und zog wider fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

Harry stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte die Lehrerin an, sein Blick schnellte zu Blaise und Seamus die ebenfalls erstaunt aussahen.

„Aber das war ein Scherz, eine Stichelei"versuchte Nott sich rauszureden, er selbst schien ziemlich geschockt darüber zu sein das die schwarzhaarige diese Dinge auf einmal wusste.

„50 Punkte Abzug und dabei bleibt es oder wollen sie das es mehr werden, weil sie Lügen?"fragte die Lehrerin und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust.

Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die Slytherins um und gingen davon.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren seufzte die Lehrerin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mr. Potter ihnen muss ich 20 Punkte entziehen, das ist ihnen doch wohl klar oder?"fragte sie und sah Harry an.

Dieser Nickte stumm, war wohl noch zu verblüfft über die Tatsache dass die Lehrerin wusste was passiert war.

Sie lächelte aufmunternd. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend nicht wahr?"fragte sie.

Harry nickte erneut.

„Dann machen sie es gut"verabschiedete sich Shannen und nickte den drei Freunden zu.

„Wow" sagte Blaise als die Lehrerin außer Sicht war.

„Dieser Bastart"zischte Seamus, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich hasse ihn".

Blaise lachte daraufhin.

„Wer nicht Seam?"fragte der er und wuschelte dem Iren durchs Haar. Dessen Miene erhellte sich augenblicklich und er lächelte. „ja stimmt".

Harry beobachtete den Iren und grinste wissend.

„lasst uns jetzt gehen"ergriff er das Wort und zu dritt gingen sie zum Essen.

Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden und nur ein langer stand in der Mitte der Halle.

Zur Überraschung der drei,

saß Pansy in der Mitte und rührte gelangweilt in ihrem Kaffee.

„Morgen Pans so früh wach?"grüßte Blaise seine Freundin und setzte sich neben ihr.

Pansy gähnte. „Ja"maulte sie. „Es ist echt zum Haare raufen diese Schlaflosigkeit".

Blaise grinste daraufhin nur und schüttete sich Kaffee ein.

„Was war gerade eigentlich los?"fragte die Slytherin und musterte Harry und die anderen neugierig, irgendjemand hat sich doch gerade geprügelt oder?".

„Ja ich...mit Nott"murrte Harry und nahm die Kaffeekanne entgegen, die Blaise ihm reichte.

Pansy seufzte nur schwer.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was es diesmal war"murmelte sie und trank aus ihrer Tasse. „Warum ist der mit seinem Todesserklub eigentlich noch hier?"fragte Seamus.

„Was weiß ich, um alle auszuspionieren oder so"antwortete Blaise und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Kurz vor sieben versammelten sich alle Schüler die in Hogwarts geblieben waren vor der Großen Halle.

Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er neugierig war, immerhin hatte diese Frau viele Fähigkeiten.

Hermine, die neben ihn stand, wippte aufgeregt hin und her und summte, was Harry nach einiger zeit ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.

„Mine... könntest du bitte damit aufhören, du machst mich nervös" nuschelte er und sah seine Freundin scharf an. „Sorry Harry, aber ich bin so aufgeregt"antwortete die Braunhaarige „Du nicht auch Ron?"

fragte sie ihren Freund, der sich gerade einen Schockofrosch in den Mund stopfte. „Mhm...? Ähm Jo ich uch"nuschelte er mit vollem Mund worauf er einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine erhielt und Harry lachte.

„Boahr wann geht das denn los???"quengelte Seamus auf einmal, der neben Harry stand.

Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Boahr Leute beruhigt euch mal"knurrte er.

In diesem Moment erschien Professor Prinzess und lächelte freundlich.

„Wie ich sehe seit ihr schon alle da na dann kommt mal mit"grüßte sie und stieß die große Eingangstür auf.

Die große Halle sah aus wie immer, nur das nun gar keine Tische mehr dort standen.

„Wir fangen heute noch klein an"begann die Lehrerin und schritt auf die Erhebung des Lehrertisches zu (der auch weg war).

Mit einem Sprung war sie auf dieser und blickte auf die Schüler hinunter.

„Womit wollt ihr anfangen? Kampf oder Magie?"fragte sie.

Alle sahen sich fragend an und ein tuscheln ging durch die Menge.

„Ok..." sprach Prinzess durch die Menge hindurch, sie wollen sicher alle wissen was für eine Fähigkeit sie besitzen nicht wahr?"

fragte sie und sah die Schüler an, die nickten.

„Mhm...es gibt hier vielleicht Leute und ich betone das

vielleicht, die keine spezielle Fähigkeit haben, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm, diese sollten nicht enttäuscht sein" erklärte die

schwarzhaarige und sah in die Runde. „Vielleicht werden auch einige nicht geschickt im Kampf sein, aber niemand ist perfekt und das ist auch gut so".

Hier machte sie eine kurze Pause.

„Wir werden von jedem einzelnen die Fähigkeiten herausfinden... weil es für eine Stunde nicht reicht. Haben sie keine Angst davor es ist nicht schlimm und peinlich erst recht nicht".

„Möchte irgendjemand zuerst dran kommen?"fragte sie.

Stille. „Nun... Mr. Zabini, kommen sie am besten mal"bestimmte die Lehrerin und winkte den schwarzhaarigen zu sich.

Blaise ging zu der Lehrerin und sah sie fragend an.

„Mhm...also Blaise...hast du schon mal etwas geträumt was wahr wurde?" fragte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an.

Harry war überrascht wie schnell Blaise antwortete. „Ja, schon öfters".

„Und während du wach warst auch?".

„Ja ein paar Mal".

„Beschreib das Gefühl während dessen und danach" forderte die schwarzhaarige.

Blaise überlegte kurz.

„Zuerst war ein großer Ruck zu spüren, dann wurde mir schwindelig und dann habe ich Bilder gesehen, es war wie eine Geschichte und es war unheimlich schnell, aber zum größten Teil konnte man es erkennen, danach ging es mir nicht so gut, beim ersten Mal bin ich umgekippt, beim zweiten Mal hatte ich Kopfschmerzen, mir war Schwindelig und auch ein wenig schlecht"beschrieb der Slytherin und überlegte.

„Aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich nichts mehr der gleichen".

Alle sahen erstaunt zu Blaise auf.

„Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht?"fragte Shannen.

„Ja natürlich"antwortete Blaise. „Aber da es nicht mehr passiert ist, dachte ich es wäre nur so eine Phase".

„Wohl kaum"sagte Shannen „ du besitzt die Gabe der Voraussehung, du hast Visionen".

Der Raum war erfüllt von Stille.

„Das dir schwindelig und schlecht war ist völlig normal, wenn du es trainierst wird es aber besser"lächelte die Lehrerin.

„Aber ich hatte ja länger keine ...Visionen mehr"antwortete Blaise und lächelte.

„Tja was kann man da bloß machen"sagte die Lehrerin

„frühere oder später werden sie eh wider kommen, du kannst einen Trank nehmen der die Kräfte in dir weckt, sie stärker zum Ausdruck bringt".

„Ähm...Ok" antwortete Blaise unsicher und sah die Lehrerin ein wenig zweifelnd an.

„Keine Angst ich will dich nicht vergiften"lachte die schwarzhaarige.

„Madam Pomfrey hat sicher noch so einen Trank, geh am besten nach der Stunde zu ihr Ok?"fragte Professor Prinzess.

Blaise nickte. „Ok"antwortete er.

„ja das war's erstmal danke"nickte sie Blaise zu, der wider zu Harry und den andern ging.

„Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?"fragte Harry und sah den schwarzhaarigen an.

„Ach weißt du, ich hab nicht dran gedacht, als ich das hatte, waren wir noch nicht befreundet „antwortete Blaise.

Pansy ergriff das Wort:

„Ich wusste es, ich war dabei, ich weiß noch wie Draco und ich uns total erschrocken haben, weil du auf einmal zusammengezuckt und dann einfach umgekippt bist"erzählte sie und erschauderte.

Blaise lächelte. „Ja, ihr saht auch ziemlich erschrocken aus" lachte er.

„Das war nicht lustig"murrte Pansy.

„haben sie irgendwelche Fragen zu diesem Thema?"fragte Shannen plötzlich in die Runde.

Ihre aufmerksamen Augen streiften durch die Menge der Schüler.

„Wirklich nicht? Dann wird es sie ja sicherlich freuen, das wir noch eine andere Technik erlernen werden...das zaubern ohne Zauberstäbe, sondern nur mit Zaubersprüchen, Handbewegungen oder schier Gedankenkraft"sagte Shannen.

„Das geht?"fragte Dean auf einmal und bekam sofort einen Seitenhieb von Hermine.

„natürlich geht das"zischte sie.

„Ja Hermine du hast recht, das geht in der Tat"antwortete Shannen und lächelte.

„Und es ist, na ja, nach gutem Üben gar nicht mal so schwer" antwortete sie.

Ein lächeln schlich sich auf ihre schön geformten Lippen.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, ich weiß die Stunde war sehr kurz aber ich denke in der nächsten wird es spannender werden, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.

„Ach ja und Blaise...vergiss den Trank nicht"zwinkerte sie.

Als die Schüler nach draußen gingen, herrschte überall Tumult.

Nur Blaise war in Gedanken und ging stillschweigend neben den anderen her.

Plötzlich spürte er wie eine Hand in seine glitt und sanft gedrückt wurde.

Als er sich zur Seite drehte sah er dass es Seamus war.

Der Ire lächelte sanftmütig, so dass es im Magen des Slytherins zu kribbeln begann.

„Du hast Angst oder?"flüsterte der Ire damit niemand anderer es hörte.

Blaise nickte.

Seamus Lächeln wurde nun aufmunternd „das brauchst du nicht" flüsterte er.

Blaise lächelte nun auch.

„Ja du hast recht, nur als ich... ach ist ja egal"begann der schwarzhaarige und senkte dann aber den Kopf.

„was als du?"hackte Seamus nach.

„Schon gut"lenkte der Slytherin ab und lächelte den Iren an „ist schon gut".

Seamus sah ihn zwar noch eine Zeit lang fragend an, ließ es aber den Slytherin danach zu fragen.

„Blaise du musst den Trank noch holen oder?"fragte Hermine als sie alle am Griffindore Turm angelangt waren.

Blaise nickte: „Ja aber, geht ihr ruhig in den Turm ich schaff das gerade noch allein"lächelte der schwarzhaarige.

„Ich komm mit dir"sagte Seamus plötzlich.

Blaise sah dem Iren in die Augen und erkannte sofort das es eh keinen Zweck hatte sich dagegen zu widersetzen also nickte er.

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal.

Blaise und Seamus gingen einige Zeit still schweigend nebeneinander her und sahen sich nicht an.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was du damals gesehen hast?"fragte Seamus vorsichtig.

Blaise seufzte.

„Ich will das einfach vergessen Ok?"sagte er leise und sah den Ire an, der ein leises „Ok"murmelte: „Aber wenn du es jemanden erzählen willst, kannst du es mir sagen".

„Ja natürlich"antwortete Blaise und lächelte dankend.

Sie kamen an und Blaise öffnete die Tür.

„Madam Pomfrey?"fragte er mit lauter Stimme in den Krankenflügel hinein.

Sofort kam die pummelige Krankenschwester angewuselt und sah besorgt zu den beiden Schülern.

„Was gibt es meine Herren?"fragte sie und beäugte sie, um zu sehen ob sie irgendwelche tödlichen Verletzungen hatten.

„Ich soll mir von Professor Prinzess einen Trank abholen, der die besonderen Fähigkeiten weckt"erklärte Blaise, der überhaupt nicht wusste wie er es genau erklären sollte.

„Wie meinen sie das Mr. Zabini?"fragte die Krankenschwester und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun ja, ich habe wohl die Fähigkeiten Visionen zu erhalten und ich soll mir einen Trank holen, der diese Fähigkeit verstärkt, da ich schon lange keine mehr hatte"antwortete Blaise und lächelte verlegen.

Für einige Momente sah ihn die Krankenschwester ungläubig an, verschwand dann aber in ihr Zimmer.

Blaise sah nervös zu Seamus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Madam Pomfrey kam sogleich wider aus ihrem Zimmer und hielt eine Flasche mit silberner Flüssigkeit in der Hand.

Es sah wirklich sehr nach Einhornblut aus, doch das, war ja zum Glück verboten.

„Sie müssen das noch diesen Abend trinken, ein Schluck genügt, einmal morgens, einmal abends"erklärte sie und zeigte auf die Flasche.

Blaise nickte und nahm die Flasche entgegen.

„Danke, schönen Abend noch"sagte er und auch Seamus lächelte Madam Pomfrey an.

„Wünsch ich ihnen auch"antwortete sie und entließ die beiden aus dem Krankenflügel

draußen angelangt, musterte Blaise die Flasche eingehend, merkte, dass sein Magen angenehm zu kribbeln begann, als Seamus sich zu ihm lehnte um die Flasche ebenfalls zu mustern.

Am Gryffindoregemeinschaftsraum angelangt hielten sie inne.

„Vergiss nicht das Zeug zu trinken"sagte Seamus und lächelte.

„Und erzähl mir wie es schmeckt"lachte er.

Blaise lächelte gequält: „Ja mach ich"antwortete er und merkte plötzlich das er dem Iren ziemlich nahe war.

Dieser blickte in die dunkelblauen Augen des Slytherins und lächelte.

„Danke" flüsterte Blaise und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Für was?"fragte Seamus grinsend ohne den Augen- Kontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Für alles"antwortete Blaise und lehnte sich langsam vor um seine Lippen auf die von Seamus zu legen.

Er fühlte wie Seamus Hände zu seinem Nacken glitten und bekam davon eine Gänsehaut.

Die Lippen des Iren waren so weich und sanft.

Blaise Hände legte sich um die Hüften seines Gegenübers und

zogen ihn noch näher zu sich.

Seamus Lippen teilten sich und als Blaise Zunge die von Seamus traf, hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und zu explodieren, eigentlich alles gleichzeitig.

Wie sehr hatte er sich dies gewünscht, die ganze Zeit über.

Nach ein paar Minuten trennten sie sich wegen Luftmangels und sahen sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen an.

Keiner sagte etwas doch als sich auf Seamus Lippen ein Lächeln legte, musste auch Blaise grinsen.

„Das war Wow"flüsterte Seamus.

„Blaise nickte. „Ja... Wow".

Seamus grinste noch breiter und sah den Slytherin ein wenig verschleiert an.

Blaise räusperte sich.

„Ähm...ich sollte jetzt gehen"sagte er nach einiger Zeit.

Seamus nickte: „Ja solltest du"antwortete er, auch wenn seine Stimme ein wenig traurig klang.

„Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht"flüsterte er Seamus zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja träum süß"antwortete der Ire.

„Ja, sicher von dir"sagte Blaise und ging mit einem letzten Blick die Treppe hinunter, mit einem Gefühl als würde er schweben...

**Ein review were nicht schlecht (zwinka)**

**Minnilein Hi dut, sry das es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe du bist mir nicht böse..**

**Hier ist das neue Pitel hoffe dir gefällts **

**JollinarDanke für dein großes Lob (freut sich total und hüpft rum) ich denke es ist ein sehr schönes Kompliment gesagt zu bekommen das man einen schönen schreibstil hat..man das du für mich eine ausnahme machst und deutsch ließt alle achtung (juhuuuu) ich würde auch gern mehr englischlesen aber du weißt ja...vokabeln -.-(grummel) ich lern aber fleißig**

****

**Danke an minnilein und jollinar **

**das nächste chap kommt bald, ich bin von freitag bis montag bei meiner oma in niedersachsen, da fällt mir sicher was ein, und ab dienstag ist wider schule (scheiße man)**

**naja bis bald **

**eure darkii kisses an alle**

****


End file.
